1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a docking apparatus, more particularly to an improved docking apparatus for a portable computer, which apparatus has an improved releasing mechanism that releases effectively the portable computer from the docking apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a portable computer, such as a notebook computer or a laptop computer, has a relatively small volume and occupies a relatively small space. Therefore, the uses and functions of the portable computer are limited because the expansion slots found in most personal computers have been eliminated. A docking apparatus is needed to connect the portable computer to an I/O device. The docking apparatus provides the required expansion slots, thereby increasing the functionality and the utility of the portable computer.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a conventional docking apparatus (D1). The conventional docking apparatus (D1) includes a housing (H1) which has a front side (Fl), a connector (12) which is mounted in the housing (H1) and which protrudes from the front side (F1), and a computer support (S1) which extends forwardly from the front side (F1). The computer support (S1) is used to support a portable computer (not shown) thereon so that a connector of the portable computer engages the connector (12) of the docking apparatus (D1). The docking apparatus (D1) has a release mechanism (R1) which is used to push the portable computer away from the front side (F1) of the housing (H1) in order to disengage the connector of the portable computer from the connector (12) of the docking apparatus (D1). The release mechanism (R1) includes a lever (13) which has a first end formed with a push member (14) that is mounted on the front side (F1) adjacent to a center portion of the connector (12), and a second end formed with a slide member (15). The connector of the portable computer disengages from the connector (12) of the docking apparatus (D1), while the portable computer moves away from the front side (F1) of the housing (H1) when the slide member (15) is moved rearward by the application of a force of about 5 to 8 kgf thereto so as to cause the push member (14) to push the portable computer forward. The 5 to 8 kgf force is measured when the connector has 110 contacts. The push force, which is used to push the portable computer forward, is applied on one point of the portable computer. Therefore, a non-uniform push force is present at different parts of the portable computer. The application of a non-uniform push force to disengage the connector of the portable computer from the connector (12) of the docking apparatus (D1) can easily cause wearing of the connectors. Wearing of the connectors is more pronounced when each of the portable computer and the docking apparatus (D1) has two or more connectors mounted thereon.